Imposible Olvidarte
by fridaprez1
Summary: Ana no sabe, quien o de donde es hasta que en un pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que vagan en su memoria y en uno sale un joven apuesto pero esos tipos de flashbacks no recuerda haber vivido jamas y cuando cree que mas perdida no puede estar, llegara alguien que podrá cambiar todo su mundo, y la sorpresa que se lleva es que se trata del hombre de sus recuerdos. Pero para
1. Sinopsis

Imposible Olvidarte

Sinopsis

Isabel no sabe, quien o de donde es hasta que en un pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que vagan en su memoria y en uno sale un joven apuesto pero esos recuerdos no recuerda haber vivido jamas y cuando cree que mas perdida no puede estar, llegara alguien que podrá cambiar todo su mundo, y la sorpresa que se lleva es que se trata del hombre de su recuerdos. Pero para Isabel algo no queda bien, ¿Decidirá llegar al fondo de esto? ¿Tomara decisiones importantes?


	2. Chapter 1

Imposible Olvidarte

Sinopsis

Capítulo 1

Me despierto por la tarde, es raro ya que no recuerdo haberme tomado una siesta en la tarde, miro el reloj que marcan las 4:30 de la tarde, me siento sudorosa y maloliente. Creo que tomare una ducha, me estiro con una pereza impresionante bajo los pies al suelo frio y esta acción me relaja escucho un ruido muy fuerte y eso me espanta pero me tranquilizo al pensar que vivo sola, para mucha gente mi historia es muy deprimente pero para mí no lo es, aunque suene raro la verdad es que no me acuerdo de mi infancia, ni mi pubertad. Solo supe que me crecí en un orfanato pero no sé porque me dejaron salir sin cumplir los 18 años y tampoco tengo idea de cómo llegue a este departamento que para mi gusto es muy lindo. Además que siento que mi vida pasó muy rápido siento que nací, crecí y aquí estoy como si me hubieran borrado la memoria y despertado un día. Es raro lo sé pero así es como me siento. Trato de acordarme pero nada, me he hecho varios estudios neurológicos y todos resulta lo mismo que estoy en perfecto estado de salud.

Dejando eso atrás solo sé que tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 26 de Mayo, estudio la preparatoria abierta en una escuela de gobierno, vivo en un departamento ubicado en el centro de la cuidad. No tengo la necesidad de trabajar ya que siempre en la quincena encuentro un sobre blanco debajo de mi puerta con dinero suficiente para el mes.

En fin, necesito esa ducha. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo al baño todavía con sueño, cuando al fin llego, abro el grifo del agua caliente y mientras espero a que este tibia me desvisto. Ya que estoy completamente desnuda meto la mano al chorro y compruebo que este caliento como me gusta. Me deslizo al chorro y me empapo del agua cuando estoy a punto de lavarme el cabello sentí un pequeño flashback y me vi a mi en un callejón lloviendo con un joven, no logro a ver su rostro solo sé que es apuesto aunque no lo haya visto, se me hace conocido pero nunca lo eh visto en mi vida. De repente acaba ese mini flashback y me quedo un poco mareada, no me siento bien. Me ducho demasiado rápido, salgo y me pongo mi pijama. Me acuesto en mi cama y oigo el timbre de la puerta. Veo el reloj las 7:30 de la noche. Tan tarde es, me levanto desanimada aun me duele la cabeza. Abro la puerta y veo al hombre que vi anteriormente y siento que todo me pesa y lo último que veo antes de desmayarme es a él tratando de alcanzarme y diciendo mi nombre.

-Frii 3


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Isabel despierta. Por favor hermoso, despierta.

Abro los ojos lentamente y lo primero que veo es su hermoso rostro y algo en mi parece aclararse.

-Sergio…

Sonrió como encantado por mi respuesta.

-Exacto hermosa, al fin has recordado.

-¿Recordado?

-Te lo explicare más adelante.

-No sé por qué se tu nombre, te vi en mi mente pero no sé quién eres, dime que sabes de mí, por favor dime ya no quiero vivir sola...

Y comienza los llantos...

-No hermosa, no llores pequeña.

-Dime-digo en un sollozo.

El me abraza y me dice al oído que estará bien. Y entonces otro flashback aparece en mi mente, es un recuerdo borroso solo veo a Sergio y algo sobre un viaje.

-¿Viaje?

Sergio se despegó de mi lentamente como dudando sobre decirme la verdad o no. Sé que algo me oculta y cuando estaba dispuesto a decirme. Me besa y se pega demasiado a mí, estamos cadera con cadera, pecho con pecho, sobre mi cama. Dios esto se está calentando es como un sueño...

SUEÑO... eso ha sido todo el tiempo.

Me despierto de golpe y me recorro el cuerpo, me siento en la cama y pienso en el sueño que tuve, no creo que haya sido un sueño fue tan real. Sergio. Su nombre se quedó en mi cabeza más de lo habitual y me prometí a mí misma que lo encontraría pase lo que pase. Veo el reloj 6:30 de la mañana. Si no me levanto no llegare al colegio. Me paro y me doy una ducha rápida, salgo apresuradamente y me visto a la velocidad de la luz, decido ponerme unos jeans desgastados, una blusa rayada roja -mi favorita- y unos converse del mismo color. Me hago una coleta alta y de desayuno me tomo un yogurt bebible y un jugo que saque del refrigerador. Me lavo los dientes y observo mi reloj de muñeca y marca las 7 sino salgo ahora no llegare a mi clase de las 7:30 tomo mi celular por cualquier emergencia.

Salgo de mi departamento y bajo las escaleras rápidamente porque diablos vivo en el séptimo piso, cuando llego al final ya estoy sudando. Salgo a la calle y paro a un taxi, cuando subo al auto; le digo la dirección de la escuela y llegamos en menos de 10 minutos es increíble a la cuidad en la que vivo. Ingreso en el edificio lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas y antes de que toquen la campana estoy en mi salón me toca historia de México, pasan las clases lentas, me reúno en el almuerzo con mis amigos aunque no tengamos el mismo horario nos conocimos en nuestro taller de Literatura moderna, nosotros decidimos entrar en ese taller ya que hablar sobre libros viejos nos gusta pero más nos apasiona cuando hablamos de los Best-Seller

Y nuestras excursiones son al cine cuando sale la adaptación del libro del mes. Menuda tontería pero así nos pasamos el rato genial y no me siento sola. Cuando llego al salón de nuestro taller el primero en llegar siempre es Eduardo, él es alto, sonrisa perfecta, cabello rizado color negro, ojos del mismo color, delgado sino fuera mi mejor amigo me fijaría en él ya que es guapo. Cuando llego corre a saludarme y como siempre me carga y me da vueltas por el aire hasta que grito.

-Eddy, suéltame ya, me vas a tirar.-Digo con voz chillona.

Él se ríe de mi voz y comenta-Lo que tú digas.-Y me lanza por el aire para después atraparme y dejarme en el suelo sano y salvo.

Después de eso llegan todos los demás, actualmente solo somos 6 en el grupo. Melissa, Eduardo, Fernanda, Nicolás, Nicole y yo.

Por suerte llegan a tiempo entra Mely con Fer gritando y aplaudiendo, seguramente hablan sobre algún chico guapo que se encontraron en el camino. Nico y Nick entran de la mano, casi se me olvidaba que ellos son novios desde hace 6 meses, ojala que duren mucho son la pareja perfecta. Nico es alto y delgado con el cabello lacio y revuelto como siempre es de los chicos que nunca sueltan los jeans desgastados y los converse en cambio Nick es lo opuesto de él, es delicada siempre usa tacones y vestidos, realmente es bonita y sin exagerar con su maquillaje y su peinado.

Fer es más del tipo de chica pandrosa, siempre trae pantalones, blusas holgadas y descoloridas y siempre trae el cabello corto y despeinado y nunca la eh visto maquillada ni con vestido.

Melissa es más del tipo de chica hipaste, siempre con lentes y playeras de muchos colores ventaja, su cabello siempre esta desordenado como si acabara de salir de la cama. Y su único maquillaje es una capa de mascara para pestañas.

Cada uno me saluda amistosamente y comenzamos con el libro del mes que es la saga de "Maze Runner" la película se estrena exactamente en 35 días. Todos estamos muy emocionados y no dejamos de hablar sobre ello pasa el tiempo y dan las 4 es hora de irse a su casa. Nico y Nick se van juntos, supongo que a dar una vuelta por ahí; Fer va a una conferencia sobre la comida vegana y esas cosas; Eddy tiene que llegar temprano a

A casa como de costumbre y Mely tiene que ir a sus clases de fotografía.

Me despido y me voy caminando mi departamento está a 20 min así que me sirve de ejercicio, después de subir 6 pisos llego finalmente a mi departamento número 5, al abrir mi puerta cae una nota al pisa me agacho para recogerla y lo que leo me hace quedarme de piedra.

_**Lo que crees que fue un sueño fue real.**_

_**PD: Yo también me quede con ganas de más ;)**_

_**-Sergio**_

Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma, recogí la nota y el deje en la mesa. No quería quedarme ahí parada contemplando una nota estúpida. Sergio… No había pensado en el en todo el día. Es como si no lo recordara, como si algo me hubiese borrado la memoria, necesito saber quién es él y que quiere conmigo.

Me preparo algo de comer, unas enchiladas verdes no estarían mal y con agua de Jamaica, es una verdadera delicia; cuando termino y comienzo mis deberes de la escuela aunque sea viernes si adelanto esto no tendré trabajo para el fin de semana. Después de 30 minutos, decido distraerme con mi laptop, la abro y me aparece mi perfil de Facebook, que raro tengo una solicitud de amistad le doy clic en la personita y por segunda vez en menos de 2 horas me quede de piedra, la solicitud la manda un tal Sergio Camarena. Lo acepto y me dispongo a observar minuciosamente su perfil, me voy en el recuerdo de información y no me sorprendo mucho, ya que solo dice:

NOMBRE: Sergio Camarena

CUMPLEAÑOS: 19 de Junio de 1996

ME INTERESAN: Mujeres

VIVO EN: México

La verdad no hay nada del otro mundo, me desanimo un poco y sumida en mis pensamientos me aparece de repente un mensaje nuevo y no tengo que adivinar de quien es.

SERGIO: Hola

YO: Hola...

SERGIO: ¿Cómo estás?

YO: Bien y ¿tú?

SERGIO: Bien pero me quede con ganas de más. ;)

Que cínico de su parte al decirme eso, de verdad que cree que así se liga metiéndose en departamentos de chicas que viven solas. Está enfermo.

YO: Mira querido, no se quien seas pero si no me das una razón lógica como para excusarte porque me besaste tan…

SERGIO: CALIENTE 3

YO: NOOO, dejemos el adjetivo calificativo para después, mi punto es ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres de mí?

SERGIO: Solo te diré por el momento, que confíes en mí y que te quede claro que jamás te haría daño al contrario te protegeré con mi vida para que nadie te separe de mi otra vez.

SERGIO SE HA DESCONECTADO

¿QUEE? No entiendo nada, ¿Protegerme? ¿Separarnos? ¿Protegerme? No entiendo nada, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, así que lo dejo. Cuando lo vea en persona lo obligare a que me diga la verdad aunque no sé cuándo lo vuelva a ver.

Esa noche sueño con Sergio pero no estaba solo, estaba con una mujer que le dice…

-Te amo Sergio y daría la vida por ti.-y lo besa muy apasionadamente y por alguna razón él se deja llevar. Siento como mi estómago se contrae y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos resbalándose por mis mejillas. Me siento traicionada y usada… solo quiero dormir y no despertar.

-Frii 3


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

El sábado en la mañana no empieza muy bien, después del sueño me siento enferma, deprimida; no quiero hacer nada solo quiero DORMIR…Me quedo en mi habitación casi todo el día en cama.

Mi cuarto es grande; tiene una cama matrimonial, 2 cómodas a cada lado de ella, un tocador con un espejo enfrente, mi closet del lado izquierdo y del derecho esta un ventanal, me levanto y me siento en un pequeño mueble que está sujeto a la pared, no rebasa el ventanal, observo la calle y la gente pasar y siento una tristeza notable, suspiro. Me levanto por 4 vez y repito mi rutina de hoy; baño y comer frituras; me desconecto del mundo pongo canciones deprimentes y baladas. No lo dudo y pongo mi disco de OneRepublic (Native) sin duda es mi grupo favorito. Suena la canción de "something's gotta give" me hundo en mi cama otravez y dejo que la canción me empape, cada maldita palabra me recuerda a mi sueño/recuerdo.

Something's gotta give  
And then you told yourself  
You found a modern mona lisa  
You gave her all your love  
You said 'I pray this fool could keep her'  
You got no money  
It doesn't mean a thing  
You got time  
And time is everything  
Knock all night  
Stay awake  
Listening to  
Records that you like  
Now you're saying

TRADUCCION

Alguien tiene que ceder  
Y entonces te dije  
Encontraste un moderno mona lisa  
Le diste todo tu amor  
Usted dijo "Pido a este tonto pudiera guardarla '  
No tienes dinero  
Esto no significa que una cosa  
¿Tienes tiempo  
Y el tiempo lo es todo  
Elimine toda la noche  
Velad  
Escuchar  
Registros que te gustan  
Ahora que usted está diciendo

Sin duda esta canción deprime, pero creo que ya me deje caer lo suficiente. Sergio ni lo conozco la verdad es que ni sé que seamos, pero sé que hay una conexión muy fuerte, necesito saber el por qué.

Me levanto de mi cama dejando la depresión en ella, cuando me acuerdo que en mi sueño/recuerdo la chica había mencionado un hermano, tengo la sensación que se refiere a mi hermano. Pero yo no tengo hermanos… A no ser.

Salgo corriendo de mi habitación, hacia la sala muevo los muebles, saco libros, quito todo lo que me estorba tratando de buscar; notas, imágenes, discos algo que yo sepa que no es mío. Me tardo buscando alrededor de 2 horas y estoy sucia y cansada, la depresión me invade pero ahora no es por Sergio, sino porque mi hermano está muerto. Decido irme a la cama, cuando el timbre de mi celular me aturde, lo busco por toda mi habitación.

LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE SERGIO

Maldita sea, déjame en paz. Tiro mi celular pero no deja de sonar. Cansada decido atenderlo.

-¿Que quieres?

-Vaya forma de saludar-se rie fuerte, realmente me gustaría estar enfadada pero no puedo, suspiro y digo.

-Hola

-Que diferencia.-Se vuelve a reir pero mas tierno.-Oye pequeña, creo que te debo unas cuantas explicaciones, puedo pasar a tu depa, para que hablemos.

La esperanza crece en mi y no dudo en contestar

-Claro a qué hora te parece bien.

-Mmm, son las 5:45 a las 6 ¿te parece bien?

-Claro, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos mas tarde y antes de que se me olvide ponte guapa para mi.

Y como es su costumbre me colgó. No me importo que me colgara pero ¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO DIJE QUE SI A LAS 6? No puede ser son las 5:45, tengo que apurarme, cuando estoy dispuesta a ducharme sin ninguna razón me reí tontamente por lo de "ponte guapa para mí". Después de eso me duche rapido y me vestí, opte por ponerme un vestido negro con unos converse negros. Me seque el cabello y decidí un peinado natural, me puse un poco de mascara para ojos con un delineado por debajo y un poco de brillo labial. Me observe en el espejo y sonreí realmente me veía guapa y cómoda. Sin duda esa soy yo. Adiós depresión.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme a esperar sonó el timbre, cheque la hora y eran las 6 en punto.

-Vaya que puntual.-dije en voz alta.

Abrí la puerta y ahí lo vi con unos converses rojos, pantalones café y un camisa igual roja, era sencillo su atuendo pero se veía guapo, no me había fijado que tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Oh mi Dios, era guapísimo.

-Pasa.-dije con un leve sonrojo provocado por su aspecto sexy.

-Gracias hermosa.-paso y me dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, ese pequeño gesto me hizo sonrojarme más y pude detectar su olor, era fresco y dulce, no sabría explicar a como huele.

Paso sin más y se me quedo mirando, como estudiándome y pensando que debería decir, cuando lo miraba a los ojos, el bajaba la mirada se veía… ¿Nervioso?

-Diablos, te ves hermosa ¿sabes que estaba bromeando cuando te dije que te pusieras guapa para mí, verdad?

Me reí.-Claro que sí, tonto, que no me puedo arreglar un sábado en la tarde.

-Claro que sí.

-En fin, siéntate por favor.-nos acercamos al comedor y nos sentamos el en la cabecera y yo a lado de él.

-Bueno empecemos.-dijo el con una voz demasiado seria.

Suspire, por alguna extraña razón me sentía nerviosa, no sabía que respuestas me esperaba.

-Frii 3


	5. Chapter 4

Imposible Olvidarte

Capítulo 4

-Isabel, aunque no lo creas, tú y yo somos amigos…pero todo cambio cuando fue tu accidente

Que directo.- ¿Accidente?-Me sentía impresionaba me esperaba todo menos lo de un accidente y de que solamente somos amigos.

-Sí, sufriste un accidente por mi culpa y créeme que llevo meses tratando de perdonarme pero no puedo. Nunca me eh alejado de ti, incluso cuide de ti cuando estabas mal y cuando despertaste no me recodabas y eso me dio una idea, de que podías empezar una vida normal pero sin mí. Desde que estabas estable, te compre este departamento, te inscribí en la escuela y te daba dinero para tus necesidades, eso fue una rutina por meses hasta que empezaste a recordarme.

No podía creer todo lo que me decía, un accidente, una vida sin él, pero solo éramos amigos, me dejo sola cuando más lo necesitaba, de verdad que no entiendo nada.- ¿Cómo fue mi accidente? ¿Cómo era mi vida antes del accidente? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

-Bueno empezando desde el principio tú tenías un hermano que falleció. Muchas veces te pregunte de que y nunca me quisiste decir. Cabe decir que ambos tenemos mucho pasado que nos afectó por mucho tiempo y cuando nos conocimos fue algo hermosa ya que éramos la luz que alumbraba todo lo oscuro de nuestros seres, es algo difícil de explicar, pero sé que tú también lo sientes aso.

Yo tenía un hermano Dios, siento como la tristeza me invade a la vez que estoy en shock son tantas cosas, nuestro pasado, cuando nos conocimos, la luz… pero antes de que me salgan las lágrimas y me quede sumergida en mis pensamientos Sergio continua.

-El día de tu accidente pasaron tantas cosas, tu y yo teníamos ondas como decirlo más fácil éramos amigos con derecho a roce, pero tu esperabas más de mí, y créeme que estaba dispuesto a dártelo; realmente quería intentarlo contigo pero justamente ese día, me viste con alguien... y después llegaste furiosa y empezamos a discutir horrible, nos dijimos cosas horribles; decidiste que lo mejor era que nos volviéramos a ver y me dejaste. Saliste corriendo cuando todo pasó. Un auto, tu saliendo volando, ambulancia, noches en vela cuidándote y llorando. Hasta que despertaste y los médicos me dijeron que habías perdido totalmente la memoria. Siempre fui y soy tu única persona en el mundo al igual que tú para mí pero con todo lo de la discusión, nuestras palabras resonando en mi cabeza tome la decisión que creía correcta en ese momento.

Te recuperaste fácil pero no me recordabas y cuando pensé que estabas lista para iniciar una vida sin mí lo hice. Pensaba que era lo mejor para los dos, Isabel no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Por qué me alejo de él cuándo más lo necesitaba, si él era la única persona en el mundo que yo tenía, ¿Por qué me dejo sola? ¿Por qué? Me quede sentada procesando todo, no sabía que decir hasta que mi cerebro recordó lo de mi sueño/recuerdo y lo que él me confirmo que lo había visto CON lo que aclaro todas mis dudas. Me sentía usada, mal e idiota porque en ese momento todavía teníamos una relación de amigos con derecho a roce. Por qué me permití que me usaran como un juguete sexual, comienzo a dudar si realmente tenía 17 años. Porque al parecer todo lo que creía que era mi vida, era falso.

-Sergio, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no me dejan pensar bien, así que lo diré lo más facil que pueda. Te vi en un sueño con una chica pelinaranja y no dudo que por ella fue todo lo que me paso, antes de que continúes te voy a preguntar algo ¿En verdad tengo 17 años?

-No, tienes 27 solamente que no acabaste la preparatoria por motivos que nunca me permitiste saber y yo solamente quería que la terminaras y empezaras tu vida otra vez. Pero sin mí

¡27 AÑOS perdidos para siempre!, necesito saber más, pero algo me dice que Sergio no me lo quiere contar, la rabia va creciendo dentro de mi…TE ODIO SERGIO.

-Tienes razón.-dice tranquilo, como midiendo el terreno al que se enfrenta, aunque claro que lo conoce bien.

-¿De qué?-trato de sonar lo más tranquil que puedo.

-Si en tu sueño me viste con una chica, es verdad.

-¡VETE!-ya no pude más con mi enojo y explote.

-Isabel, cálmate yo solo vine arreglar las cosas.-contesta en tono neutral, pasivo.

- Y como son arreglar las cosas para ti, permitiendo que te acuestes conmigo sabiendo que estoy enamorada de ti y al final te estés metiendo con otra dejándome sola cuando me entero y como pierdo la memoria me mientes sobre todo contando mi edad y me abandonas. Me siento usada por ti, me das asco porque en el fondo mi corazón te sigue amando, no me acuerdo de nada pero eso es lago que tengo muy claro en mi porque desde le día que apareciste en mi memoria, me sentía traída por ti, pero me dejaste sola, me ocultaste la muerte de mi HERMANO, sabiendo que era muy importante de para mí. Me duele la cabeza, te pido que te vayas y me dejes en paz. Yo descubriré quien fui, no te preocupes; tampoco quiero más de tu dinero así que no te molestes en enviarlo, porque te lo daré cuando te vea. Me conseguiré otro departamento para dejarte este ya que es tuyo. Muchas gracias por cuidarme, Sergio.

Él se limitó a suspirar y con calma dijo.- Por eso no quería decirte la verdad porque sabía que esto pasaría, Isabel nunca me ha importado el dinero, todo lo que es de aquí es tuyo y todo lo mío también. Además perdón si esa es mi manera de arreglar las cosas pero si tú hubieras estado en mi lugar habrías echo lo mismo.

-No, Sergio te equivocas. Yo te amo y JAMAS te hubiera dejado.

-Isabel, no entiendes hay muchas cosas que debo decirte.

-No, quiero escuchar más de ti, ya te dije que yo investigare por mi parte, te agradezco que me dejes quedar aquí, pero te pagare renta y me mantendré sola. Además si dices que me amas, porque besaste a esa chica.

-Marcie.-gruño, como si odiara en el alma a ese nombre.

-Me importaba una mierda su nombre, pero gracias. Vete con tu Marcie seguramente ella besa mucho mejor que yo y sabes algo más…

No me dejo terminar cuando presiono sus manos en mis mejillas y me beso, nunca me cansare de besar esos labios aunque solo los haya probado 2 veces; su beso es tan posesivo cuando siento que va más lejos, me zafo de él; le haré caso a la razón que si obedezco al corazón acabare peor que ahora. El beso me hizo quedar atontada; empecé a recuperar la postura cuando él me susurra al oído.

-Te equivocaste. Tu besas mucho mejor.

Eso me enfurece pero dentro de mi siento un gran placer que me diga eso, de alguna manera decido sacarla y cuando menos me lo pienso le abofeteo en la mejilla derecha. Su cara al parecer sabía que esto pasaría. Sale del departamento, y antes de cerrar la puerta dice.

-Así fue como acabamos el día de tu accidente, la verdad que esas 2 veces me lo merecía pero sabes algo vuelvo a decir lo que dije ese día nunca me arrepentiré de besar tus labios.

Cierra la puerta. Me desplomo en el piso, ¿Cuando comencé a llorar? A estas alturas no me importa nada, quiero dormir, gritar, llorar, simplemente quiero morirme. Me levanto del suelo y camino hasta mi dormitorio. Bienvenida otra vez depresión; me dejo caer en mi cama y torpemente me cubro con las cobijas; después de tanto llorar estoy a punto de cerrar mis ojos pero un último pensamiento invade mi cabeza y es que AMO a Sergio y que a la vez lo ODIO con toda mi alma. Caigo profundamente dormida.

-Frii 3


End file.
